


From the Ashes

by theberrygirl14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Auror, F/M, Magic, Post War, Romance, do spells count as violence, slow ish burn, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberrygirl14/pseuds/theberrygirl14
Summary: For seven years the wizarding world has been rebuilding and growing from the events that took place at the Battle of Hogwarts. A new calm has settled due to the hard work of the Ministry of Magic and the Auror department inside where Olivia Locke and her famous partner Harry Potter work. When Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt hears whispers of a new group using Dark Magic he wants to promote a united community, and what better way to do that than recruit reformed Death Eaters and team them with his Aurors?Soon Olivia is forced to see that Draco Malfoy isn't who she thought he was - and that might just change everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay back to Harry Potter! Look at what 2020 has done to us. Anyways I'm super excited about this and I've been sitting on it for awhile, so enjoy!

“Mr. Potter, I believe you have a guest.”

Olivia Locke kept her head down, buried in paperwork about the latest catch that had been hauled in kicking and screaming. He wasn’t one of the Ministry’s most wanted, which would be a much more significant amount of work, but still enough to fill the rest of the afternoon. The door to her shared office popped open as the department secretary knocked gently again. 

“I’m sorry to bother Miss Locke, but…”

Setting her quill down Olivia finally looked up to see what was needed. Mrs. Batton had a strange look on her face as her eyes darted between the young woman and Harry Potter who hadn’t noticed a damn thing yet. Someone just behind her was apparently waiting to be let in. 

Olivia sighed. Harry tended to do this. 

“Harry. Harry!” Finally he looked up, dazed from his concentration. “You’ve a visitor.”

This used to happen quite frequently in the beginning. Working alongside the savior of the wizarding world and the most famous person in it meant that when he accepted the internship in the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic people were bound to flock. The first few months into his position there were even guards posted outside the office door to keep them away. It was annoying for a slight bit but Harry was not who Olivia thought he would be. When her letter arrived saying she was to be his partner during the internship she nearly fainted at the thought, but almost a year later there was no one else she would rather be there with. The shared name plaque reading _Auror Office of Mr. Harry Potter & Ms. Olivia Locke _ was one of her proudest achievements. 

The familiar pair of green eyes and glasses stared at his partner, waiting. She tilted her head towards the door and widened her eyes to give him the hint. 

“Oh! Right. Well, um, let them in Mrs. Batton.”

And this man saved the world. Lord help them all. 

Mrs. Batton looked relieved and pushed the door open so the guest could walk on through. A tall man with white blonde hair looked nervously in, his steel grey eyes cutting between Harry and Olivia tentatively. He was very handsome with high cheekbones and a narrow face, his black suit complimenting his lighter complexion in a display of contrast. He was a stranger to Olivia but Harry clearly knew him as he tried to hide his look of shock in the form of a nod to the stranger. 

“Potter,” the stranger said cooly, glancing quickly between the two Aurors uncertainly. 

“Malf...Draco, what can I do for you?

Olivia’s eyes widened at the realization. This man was Draco Malfoy? She hadn’t seen him since school where he was a year below her but from his hair alone she should have recognized him. Everyone knew the Malfoys from that one feature. 

Harry was on guard, looking for something to go wrong. His wand sat in front of him on his desk but still within reach. 

“I, um, brought this. Was hoping we could share.”

The visitor produced a bottle of fire whiskey from his coat and Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. The witch tried to keep her face expressionless but was surprised at the action as well. 

“What brought this on?”

Malfoy looked uncomfortable. “It’s been five years to the day and I thought…” 

His voice trailed off with uncertainty and suddenly Olivia wished nothing more than to apparate out of that room to somewhere, anywhere, without tension that crackled like fire. Harry gave no signs whether she should leave or stay so she kept my head down, the only sound in the room was the scratching of her quill. 

“Yeah, let me grab some glasses then,” Malfoy gave him a half smile and watched as the only person he knew left the room. 

“Small place you got here.”

At the sound Olivia looked up to see Draco Malfoy watching her. 

“Thank you, we picked it ourselves,” she replied flatly. “Entry Aurors don’t get the pick of offices but we make do.”

He scoffed looking only half impressed. Olivia’s temper threatened to flare but she squashed it down the best she could. Both she and Harry had worked incredibly hard to be where they were and some pompous ass who thought he knew everything wasn’t going to spoil that. 

“There may be a lot of openings in the Ministry nowadays but it’s still difficult to be accepted.”

A smirk played across his lips. 

“I didn’t mean to offend, merely interested is all. Is it hard being paired with Potter?”

He sounded genuinely interested in how she would answer. Harry’s seat scratched across the floor as he pulled it back to sit down. 

“No. Like you said it’s been five years. Most of us just want to move on, Harry included. It’s surprisingly normal to have him around. He’s talented and quick thinking, we make a good team. Sometimes...it is hard to ignore how people treat him though.”

Draco nodded, thinking. He opened his mouth to reply but never got a chance as Harry returned sporting two small glasses and Olivia took that as her cue to leave. 

“Enjoy your drink, I’m off to the shop.”

A moment of panic flashed through Harry’s eyes but his partner cast him a small smile of encouragement while rolling up the reports that needed work. Just before Olivia was out of earshot Draco asked something of Harry but she continued on, praying that the Boy Who Lived wouldn’t call her back and do something mortifying like actually introduce her. 

“Draco Malfoy?” Mrs. Batton hissed as Olivia passed her desk. 

She always did love to gossip. In this case Olivia understood; Draco Malfoy was an easily recognizable figure with a clouded reputation. She didn’t know what to make of him showing up to drink with Harry and simply shrugged as she passed by, not wanting Mrs. Batton to know how intriguing it was to have the two of them meeting unplanned. 

The halls of the Ministry of Magic echoed with the clack of Olivia’s heels as she walked down the second floor corridor. This was a coveted spot and she had worked incredibly hard for it. Nothing would mess that up. 

After the Battle of Hogwarts things had changed in the wizarding world. Those who supported Voldemort were publicly outed and put behind bars and never allowed to rise to power again. The chain of command had been cleaned up but left many gaping holes, most of them in the Ministry itself. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up as Minister and made sure the right people were appointed to fill those spots and started training programs with some accountability to ensure the departments could run smoothly. He had done a bang up job the past five years and everyone sang his praises, including Olivia who had been admitted into such a program where she found herself today. The Auror training program was ruthless and oftentimes she and Harry found themselves at their wits ends but that’s where people like them flourished; they always found a way through. 

Her usual café had a long line and she was short on time and patience so she took a seat and chose paperwork first. A few of the people in the shop gave her an odd look for having a feather quill in her bag but she paid them no mind; Olivia was used to living half in the muggle world. 

A waitress kindly brought her tea and she spent an hour going over the documents to make sure everything was perfect. If anything was out of place her mentor, Mr. Sean Neiman, would make them rewrite the whole thing and waste a whole bloody afternoon practicing cursive instead of defensive spells. The first time he asked her to redo a paper she laughed, resulting in a verbal lashing in front of nearly the whole department. While she held it together in the moment, it was the source of many tears later that night. 

The table jolted slightly as someone took a seat and Olivia looked up with blurry eyes to find a familiar friendly face.

“Ron,” she smiled. “Please say you’ve got a scone.”

He scoffed. “I always do.”

“Bless you.”

Olivia broke off a bit of the buttery heaven and sighed at the taste. Ron Weasley loved this spot too, but somehow Harry had never taken a liking to it. He mostly stayed near wizard and witch owned shops. 

“What’ve you got there? Looks like a nightmare,” he pointed to the large scroll.

The witch signed and passed it over. “It’s a report for bringing in a suspected dark magic sympathizer. Will you give it a go? Make sure Neiman won’t have my hide for misspelling something again like I did with the turnip mishap. Lord knows how I got myself into that.”

He sighed but agreed and took it out of her hand. Ron and Harry had survived too much together to not be lifelong best friends, a badge he wore with honor, and he was eager to meet Harry’s new partner in the Auror program when he found out it wasn’t himself. Whenever the famous dark haired wizard was busy Olivia often found herself joking around with his red haired companion. It was the Minister’s idea to separate them and ‘encourage learning new fighting styles.’ 

By the time Ron finished reading Olivia had eaten his whole scone accidentally. He gave her a murderous glare and demanded a new one be bought or he would drop a pot of ink on the paper. She hastily made her way to the line while Ron made the last few marks to enhance the report. 

“I would tell you this is good but you already know that. You write reports far better than Harry or I, it almost sounds like Hermione if I didn’t know any better. I should bribe you to write my next one.”

“It’s always good to have someone proofread,” Olivia blushed at the compliment. “You become blind to your own work after a while.”

Ron snorted and ate the scone in two bites. “Wait, why are you working here? Something happen with Harry?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” the young woman waved off his concern. “Someone came to visit is all and I wanted quite. Or rather, I wanted the opposite of whatever was happening in that small office they somehow crammed two desks and a bookshelf into.”

“Who was it?”

At Ron’s tone she looked up, his eyebrows pulled together in slight concern. 

“Erm...Draco Malfoy I believe?”

Ron swore under his breath and moved to stand. 

“No! Harry would have said something if he needed help. Malfoy showed up with a bottle of spirits and said he wanted to discuss something that happened...oh...Ron I’m a fool.” She buried my face in her hands and moaned. “I think Malfoy is trying to talk to Harry about what happened at Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts?” Ron recoiled in confusion. “Why would he bring that up?”

“Today’s the anniversary. Five years ago today.”

“I should have known that,” he spoke sadly.

The two trainee Aurors sat in stunned silence at the revelation and drank their tea. Silently Olivia begged it to fill the hole she had created but that was too much to ask of a drink and she found herself having to do it alone. 

“He seemed in good spirits, if that helps.” The red head continued to stare into his tea, unanswering. Olivia took that as her cue to continue. “It’s been a long time, maybe Malfoy came to make peace for what happened or -”

“You weren’t there.” Ron cut her off. 

She took a deep breath. “No, but I still felt the shock of what happened just like the rest of us. You know I would have been there fighting alongside you if I could have. If anyone knew we would have been. But I digress. I think he came to make a truce, let bygones be bygones and all that.”

A gentle quiet fell over the two as rain started to fall outside. Watching the drips race along the glass and the cars dart outside in the road, Olivia admired the puddles spraying left and right. Even if she didn’t believe her own words, she needed to convince Ron she did.

It was always hard to talk about that day. At first all anyone wanted to hear was the entire tale retold over and over, the details so marvelous and delicious as a second hand observer. But then the rest of the world received the survivors and had an awkward role to play of seeing their lives change before their eyes but not fully comprehending why. It wasn’t a lie Olivia told Ron when she said she would have given anything to be there that day and defend what was right, to stand up to those who challenged it. Ron lost his brother and close family friends so his attitude was understandable.

“Maybe you’re right. It’s been years. His father’s in Azkaban, I don’t know if he’s working. Maybe...he just wants to move on,” Ron said simply. 

The young witch smiled. “It’s been awhile, should we check and see if they blasted the office to bits?”

Ron snorted as he stood. “Blimey what I’d give to see that.”

  
  


Feeling guilty, Olivia knocked gently on the door and heard a quiet ‘come in’ before pushing the heavy wood out of the way. She and Ron cautiously took in the room but everything was in order. No evidence of any spells scaring the walls. 

“Olivia said Malfoy was here,” Ron spoke loudly. 

She swore under her breath and watched for Harry’s reaction. After getting to know him Olivia knew there were times she had to walk on eggshells to make sure he understood he could trust her and that she wasn’t there just for the attention of having a famous partner. 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, we actually had a good long talk. He’s different somehow, lighter. I don’t know. Seems like he really does want to change.”

“Malfoy? Change? I’d sooner eat my shoe than believe that! Harry, you of all people know what he did. How can you say he’s not the same as back then?”

“He never had a choice, Ron. We were kids and he was forced into it. As terrible as it was you can’t hold him fully accountable for his actions back then -”

“He’s the reason Dumbledore’s dead! He brought Death Eaters into Hogwarts! We lost good people because of that, like Fred! Tonks, Lupin!”

Guilt and anxiety started to creep over Harry’s features as Ron brought point after point against Draco Malfoy. The horrors of the past affected these two more than most would ever know. 

“But Malfoy didn’t kill them! Don’t you see he was as helpless as we were?”

Ron scoffed. “And what makes you the one to forgive him?”

“I forgave you when you left, didn’t I?” Harry didn’t say it to be cruel even though it caused Ron to turn a bright shade of red to match his hair. His voice was soft as he spoke “I’m just saying...maybe it’s time. He’s changed, we’ve all changed.”

Ron opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he saw Harry’s face. The dark haired wizard looked thoughtful; whatever Draco Malfoy had said really made an impact. Ron smiled instead and surrendered to the idea that maybe his childhood ‘enemy’ was just a man now, admitting defeat to his lifelong friend. 

Hours later as Harry and Olivia packed their things he paused before opening the door. 

“You know something?”

“What’s that, Harry?”

Harry fiddled with the strap of his bag before speaking. “I’m not sure I would have remembered that it was today if Malfoy hadn't shown up.”  
  


Harry and Olivia had just returned from guard duty, something neither of them were very excited about. The Minister had given a speech that morning about a new tax or something and they had to stand in the back like statues in case anything happened. It never did, but there was always the threat and he said he felt safer knowing they were there. 

When they attended these kinds of events Harry usually got thrown into the spotlight for a moment or two but as it was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts the press was relentless in their mission to bombard him with question after question, begging him to divulge jucy detail about Ginny or Ron or Hermione. It took everything in Olivia not to chuck the microphone at the loudmouth reporter who persisted on knowing all the details of Harry’s personal life. 

Didn’t they know by now how incredibly guarded he could be? It took nearly two years before Harry permitted even her to meet Ginny. 

Olivia’s chair squeaked as she dropped into it. Missing a few hours of work to do actual Auror business was never a problem but these publicity stunts felt like such a waste. She kicked her heels off and swapped them for trainers, blissfully enjoying the lack of pinching from her normal shoes. 

A soft knock greeted us and the two Aurors groaned in unison. 

“Five galleons it’s a reporter,” Olivia mumbled into her hands. 

Harry snorted. “Make it ten and you’re on.”

Mrs. Batton stuck her head in at the sound of their voices, a pitiful smile on her lips. 

“Sorry to disturb, but your eleven o’clock is here, Mr. Potter.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, then shot up as he remembered his appointment for the day that his partner was unaware of. 

“Who -”

But her words were cut off as Draco Malfoy walked into the office and a strange feeling of deja vu struck the witch. He wore a black suit, for style or grieving Olivia couldn't tell, and sported another bottle or spirit that he and Harry surely had planned to commiserate over. 

“Draco, not sure you met my partner last year. This is Olivia Locke.”

“Ah, pleasure.” He stuck his hand out and gave hers a gentle shake before looking around. “Seems bigger in here than last year. Is this the same room?”

Harry’s ears went pink as he scratched the back of his neck and tried to play off that they had rearranged the furniture to make it seem that way. In reality, Hermione Granger had taught him some expanding spells under the pretense of doing housework but it turned out they could give themselves enough room to actually walk around without knocking quills and paper everywhere and get away with it. 

Draco accepted the lie and looked around for a place to sit. Once again Olivia took this as her cue to leave, saying she had some meetings to attend with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes when in reality her only plan was to hide away until she could reclaim her office. 

As Olivia left the room she caught a whiff of Draco’s cologne and her stomach fluttered in a way she couldn't tell if she liked or not. Something fresh; woody with a hint of fruit. She had never smelled one like it before.

Based on how long the two of them talked last year and the size of the bottle, Olivia figured she had around two hours before she could safely head back to the office. The bustle of witches and wizards moving about the building was a welcome distraction and she found herself wandering up to the fourth level to check on her friend in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures sector. 

“Knock knock,” Olivia chimed annoyingly. 

Alexandra Andrews looked up and beamed once she saw who it was. “Liv! It’s been ages, oh come in, come in there’s room somewhere.”

The Auror couldn't help but smile at the short blonde. They were visually the opposite; Olivia had height and dark locks and Alexandra was a bit rounder with light hair but in school they were inseparable. Alexandra had sparkling blue eyes that matched the color of her robes and they met Olivia’s brown ones in a familiar smile. Even across the years the two had remained close. 

Alexandra’s office had the same amount of stuff that Harry and his partner’s did. Piles of paper littered her desk and bookshelf, surely some of them important, while nearly every other surface was covered by something relating to the safe handling of magical creatures. Scales, books, half burned candles, coiled up nets and even bits of treats to lure out unwilling animals. There were three hanging lights from the ceiling and one of them housed a small nest with tiny flying beetles who hummed as they moved around. There was always something going on in this office; the perfect midday distraction. 

Olivia flopped into the extra chair in the corner as she often found myself doing. “Anything fun on the agenda for today?”

“Well,” Alexandra wiggled her eyebrows. “I got a report of a home just outside of London with a Cornish pixie infestation. Want to tag along?”

On one hand, Olivia was a fully trained Auror who worked to capture and contain the wizarding world’s most dangerous criminals, often finding herself in harmful situations where if she didn’t think on her feet and react with lightning fast reflexes someone could be seriously injured or killed. In the department there were few more skilled with charms and defensive spells. Cornish pixies were a child’s trouble in comparison, back at school they were introduced during second year. 

“It’ll be exciting,” she pleaded in a singsong voice. 

On the other hand it sounded like fun and she wanted to go along with her friend.

“Ah, screw it. Let’s go,” Olivia finally broke. A statement she would learn to regret. 

Alexandra apparated them to the end of the lane and they peered around tall hedges at the home up ahead. 

“Is the family home?”

Alexandra shook her head. “Shouldn’t be. Told them it’s easier if no one but us was there.”

The two crept up, wands drawn, taking in the building. 

“Did you see that?” Olivia whispered sharply. 

Something darted by the windows too fast to make out. Alexandra watched the house closely but shook her head. They continued up to the door and she rapped her knuckles against the wood three times, waiting for a response. Nothing happened for several minutes so she suggested an alternate route around the house and agreed to meet in the back. 

“Cornish pixies…” The Auror muttered begrudgingly under her breath. 

As Olivia moved around the red brick wall nothing out of the ordinary caught her eye as she glanced through each passing window intently. Everything in the neighborhood was silent, like it all stood still. Ivy crept up around the base giving it an enchanted feeling that bordered on eerie in the current light. 

“Uh...Liv?” Alexandra spoke from around the corner, her voice strangled. 

Rushing to meet her friend, Olivia ran to see what caused the concern. Alexandra raised one finger towards the glass of the backdoors and into a horrendous sight. Hundreds of Cornish Pixies swooped and filled the interior of the home, breaking and smashing and tearing everything they could get their little spiny hands on. A pair of them worked to rip a set of antlers off the mantelpiece and brought it crashing down with a great commotion to which the other whooped and screamed with glee. 

Olivia stared into the house. “You said _this_ would be exciting?”

Alexandra let out a sigh. “They won’t be hard to stun, just difficult to catch. And bag. And...drag back to the ministry.”

Her friend groaned and hoped she had a better plan than rushing in and casting jinxes every way she could. Because that was Olivia’s plan and it did not sound good. 

“Follow my lead.”

Long, brown rope nets came out of Alexandra’s wand. She promised they were charmed to keep any pixie inside who managed to ensare themselves, the plan was to drape them over any escape routes the pixies could take and attack and trick them into fleeing. 

Alexandra clutched her wand tightly, the thrill of the hunt lighting her eyes. On the count of three she bolted in ahead and Olivia rushed to follow. 

They were met with pure chaos. 

Ten minutes later Olivia’s wand was in the possession of a large and nasty pixie and she had screamed herself blue in the face trying to retrieve it. Thank god no one was home to hear the profanities that fell from her mouth while she chased him around, pixies all over her. Eventually there were enough of them swarming that she was dragged back to the banister and tied by her hands, told to stay put and quit causing drama. And to think she was on a high horse about being an Auror. 

Alexandra was on the other side of the room casting slow spells that made the pixies drowsy and sluggish. She placed them gently in the nets where they stayed, looking much less devilish as they slept. It was a bit like watching a beekeeper move through the hive; she was untouched and safe while Olivia had pissed off the queen. 

“Why aren’t they attacking you!” Olivia screamed from across the room. 

“I told you to be calm,” Alexandra replied. “I’m simply showing them I’m not a threat. I’m here to help protect them, you were the one who came in wand ready and curses flying. It was an aggressive tactic and I needed the distraction.”

Even in her situation Olivia had to laugh. “You needed me and knew I’d come, didn’t you?”

Alexandra met her eyes with a wicked grin. “They didn’t put me in Slytherin for nothing.”

Eventually the Cornish Pixies were somehow under control and Olivia was freed, much to her relief. Alexandra took them back to the Ministry and they dropped the pixies off to be relocated somewhere in the wild that wasn’t a family's home. 

Alexandra sent Olivia on her way with a cookie and some tea. She was more than ready to head home for the day and almost barged in to grab her things when Mrs. Batton waved her down. 

“They’re still talking,” she hissed. “Mr. Potter hasn’t come out since.”

“Ah, Harry,” His partner groaned. “I’ll just collect my things tomorrow. I’m sure I look a fright.”

When the sweet older secretary didn’t argue Olivia apparated home for the evening, wondering how on Earth Harry stood to spend so much time with a wizard he had long considered an enemy.   
  


One year later the world still lived in the protective bubble of seven years without You Know Who lurking in every shadow and in whispers of conversations heard in the streets. People settled into a comfortable routine of knowing that their shoulders were safe without having to check over them every chance they go. Together they thrived, growing into a flourishing community filled with advancements that only years ago would have been considered impossible. 

In the Ministry, Shacklebolt still held monthly meetings all Aurors had to attend with updates from around the world. Recently a colony of vampires had been found in Ireland and managed to convince the locals that they were a traveling circus before half the town was reported missing. 

Harry and Olivia often took bets during these meetings. Who would fall asleep in the audience first, how many times Shacklebolt would tell them things were looking up, or anything else they could find to pass the time. It was fun and a little rebellious. Under Shacklebolt the department had grown and had no plans of slowing down even if that meant he was exhausted from keeping up with the most current news. 

“I want to tell you all about a new program we’re implementing.”

That sounded interesting. Olivia’s ears perked up and she sat straighter in her chair. 

“In the past, we have shied away from those reformed from the dark arts because of the danger posed by them turning back to it. We knew what that could mean to us; death and harm to those we love. But I’m hoping we can move past that and strive towards a stronger, better wizarding community.”

Harry leaned forwards, flipping through the pamphlet to understand what the Minister was saying. It seemed everyone around them was confused by the news as well.

“Starting soon I want some of you to team up with those who wish to lend their...expertise so we can capture dangerous individuals and stop them from hurting others. You’ll hear more soon but please be aware that this is something I fully back and intend to move forward with.”

A ripple of nervous whispers moved through the packed crowd like leaves rolling in a winter breeze. Did this mean potentially dangerous people helping them catch others? There wasn’t a chance in hell and Olivia shook her head at the thought.

“You know about this?” She whispered to her partner. 

Harry shook his head. “No clue what he’s talking about.”

“Should be interesting.”

“What do you mean, ‘reformed’? Are you talking about Death Eaters?” Another Auror spoke up in the crowd, a handsome brunette named Daniel Waters. 

“To be frank yes. And I expect you to treat them with respect and kindness like you would any others. They approached me with the idea and we’ve been working for some time on this, and they have proven themselves to have reformed and interested in change.”

“What if it’s a cover to try and take over again?”

Daniel’s words fell heavy in the room as everyone watched the Minister for an answer. Kingsly Shacklebolt simply sighed and removed his glasses to rub his eyes, knowing this would be something that worried the minds of his Aurors. 

“It is not. I have extensive plans in place to keep everyone secure, our newest too. We are a threat to be reckoned with and they acknowledge that. Don’t think I would put any of you in danger or not plan this correctly without weighing the costs.”

Waters flushed and tried to sink into his chair. Shacklebolt wrapped up the day and sent everyone on their way to contemplate his words. Of course Olivia and Harry agreed that uniting people was more important than holding on to baseless grudges, granted that was what everyone worked for together. 

By the time they made it back to their office the fire was roaring and crackling away. Harry may have taken advantage of his expanding spell again and added enough room for two more desks in the room so he and his partner could use the wall space to track cases and as a Christmas present to themselves, a fireplace. Long gone were the days of losing papers under man made mountains or bits of lunch that never quite seemed to resurface. No one ever came down to visit the small office anyways. 

“Mr. Potter and Ms. Locke? The Minister is here.”

Olivia’s head shot up at Mrs. Batton’s words and she scrambled to clear off her desk, watching Harry do the same after throwing his feet from their resting position on an extra chair. Reports and inkwells flew around the room and back to their rightful place on the shelves with the wave of a wand, and just as Olivia slammed her last desk drawer shut the door opened to find a tidy and well kept room. 

“Sorry to drop by unannounced, but -” Shacklebolt stopped and looked around the room. The young Auror felt her ears were burning red as she tried to keep a straight face, but watching the Minister of Magic examine the modified office felt a bit like she had been caught out of bounds in school. “Is this the same office you’ve always had?”

“Well, with some minor additions,” Harry lied smoothly. 

The Minister was silent for a moment before speaking. “Remember to tell me that spell, my office is no fit for a man my size. Anyways, I brought your new liaison over to meet you two and let them settle in. I see the room for a third desk is already there. He’s recently branched into alchemy which we’re lacking any specialists in and he’s extremely talented with defense against the dark arts among other things. You know him from school but don’t let your past get in the way of what our future could be.”

The unnamed person walked in, and Olivia’s eyes darted around the room in search of the punchline to a joke she didn’t quite understand. But it seemed she wasn’t the only one left out. Harry’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion and met her gaze with an expression she couldn't quite read. Olivia was nervous, she would admit it. Shacklebolt, while one good for a practical joke, had no indication that this was anything less than the truth. While she understood the notion to bring trust and move the world forward all they had for information was their past and that was rocky at its absolute best. 

The unease in her stomach grew as the liaison winked in her direction, giving her at least one good reason to justify the strong feeling of unhappiness. 

“Well, aren’t you going to at least say hello?”

Olivia sighed but knew it gave her away at once. 

“Hello, Draco.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking a chance on my new story! I promise I have a really good story line cooking for this so be sure to stick around :)

“Wasn’t too hard now, was it?”

Out of respect for Minister Shacklebolt, Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes at Draco Malfoy. He stood there smirking away in her and Harry’s office in a space that was not meant for him to occupy, yet oozed the confidence to overtake it anyways. And she thought becoming an Auror was the hardest test she would face. Olivia at least believed Harry to be in her corner until he betrayed her almost instantly. 

“Great to have you, Draco. You bring a lot to the table and I think we can make this work.” 

Was he actually on board for this? Or worse, was it his idea?

“Good to hear. I trust this will go smoothly, know the department is counting on it.” Shacklebolt checked his watch. “I have to run, we have others to pair up. Send me an owl if you need anything.”

The door shut and the three stood together wrapped in an awkward silence, the gaps filled by years of emotions that couldn’t quiet be placed in the few seconds Olivia had mulled them over. She glanced from Harry to Draco in an attempt to draw conclusions that would make sense instead of the incoherent babble running through her mind. Besides, it wasn’t as if the Minister had asked them to be the best of friends, he had only asked them to be civil. 

“Right. So, we can have your desk added here if you’d like to sit in here with us and once you get settled we’ll take you down to training.”

“Training?” Scoffed Malfoy. “For what?”

“We run all Aurors through a course but we can skip that. I was thinking we could start with some defensive spells and see how you do.”

Olivia felt her mood perk up at the thought of blasting Malfoy with a few spells she had tucked up her sleeve. Honestly, she wasn’t sure where the foul mood came from. Naturally she liked the brighter side of things and looked for the good in people. A distant memory rang through her mind of being mocked back at school for growing up fatherless with a mother who left America after graduating from Illvermorny, as if that was a shameful act. For a fifteen year old though the scene of the ice blonde boy sneering at her like she was dirty still stood out. Even the years in between hadn’t done their job to soften the edges and in their mid twenties Olivia still felt the pain. Surely she could find a way to move on. 

“I don’t have any effects, we can go now if you’d like,” Malfoy drawled while looking around the room. Harry and Olivia liked to collect little trinkets and fill the shelves with moving photos of loved ones. Books, potion ingredients, and random Auror bobs took up any extra space they might have. It was unarguably a busy space. “Plenty in here to make up for it.”

It was nice to see Harry so active in something, jumping right into the role of leader like he was born to do. The witch walked behind the pair on the way to the training hall and tried not to pout, knowing her behaviour was foolish. A gnawing fear that she would lose her work partner darkened her mood as whispers of doubt swirled around her. 

The training hall was thankfully empty when the trio arrived. Harry found a few chairs and pulled them together while Olivia stretched and Malfoy stood around and looked bored. The old grey seats landed gracefully with a flick of Harry’s wand onto the dark painted floor, disguised so to hide the scorch marks of past spells gone wrong. At least twenty lanes were separated by dividers so partners could duel safely in the expansive space. 

Draco watched the pair and narrowed his eyes when Olivia told him to head to the end of the lane and they would start with something simple to gauge his skills. 

“You want to go first?” Olivia offered to Harry. 

The Auror shrugged and took a seat, leaning back and signalling that his partner could have the first go. Both of them were eager to hit something; the tension forming in their muscles and rippling down their backs asking for release. Olivia rolled her shoulders and fingered her wand as she ran through some easy spells to start with when aiming at the wizard down the lane. 

“Okay, so, just try and block these and we’ll move to counter attacks later.”

“This isn’t charms class,” the drawl echoed back. “I do know how to fight.”

Harry called out that they could go but neither wanted to make the first move, instead choosing to stand still and observe with locked eyes to see who would break. Olivia ran out of patience and finally cast the first spell, keeping her eyes locked on her target the entire time. He reacted quickly, blocking the stream of magic with a slight flick of his wrist. The slight raise of one eyebrow lit a flame of competition in Olivia and she silently sent off three more hexes that were somehow avoided as well. 

“That all you got, Locke?”

Her temper, no matter how much she chastised it, refused to behave and roared at the mocking name. Olivia sent another attack and watched to see how Malfoy would respond. Where Olivia aimed to take up space and create a balance of power and magic, Draco kept his core tight, mostly only moving his arms if he had to and used his size as an advantage. He didn’t give anything away whereas Olivia always told her prey exactly what was about to happen. 

After another shield spell, Malfoy finally retaliated and sent a blast of water her way which was only cut into droplets seconds before wiping her down. 

Merlin, he was actually  _ good.  _

“Hey, I never said we were here to show off. Don’t knock him down! Say your spells out so he can anticipate them.” Harry called from his spot near the door. 

Olivia fought the proud smile from her lips and tried to focus on Malfoy. 

“Yes, give me a warning before you send year three sp- “

“ _ Stupefy!  _ _ Impedimenta! Flipendo!” _

_ “Protego!”  _

Draco stumbled and fought to keep his balance at the new show of aggression. From across the room the witch threw him a cocky grin and anger bubbled with magic just beneath his skin as he held his wand in place, waiting for her next attack. It had been awhile since he had to use the defensive magic but that only meant his muscles needed a moment to warm up. 

“ _ Incarcerous!” _

_ “Expelliarmus!” _

The two spells collided in the middle of the room in a brilliant display of sparks, momentarily filling the space with light but vanished just as quickly, leaving nothing but hostility in the air. Olivia whipped her wand over her head as she sent two more quick spells, finally landing one on Draco’s shoulder. As it landed on its mark she froze, afraid she had gone too far but her hesitation was met with another jinx that yanked her up in the air before sending her straight back into the ground, hard. Olivia groaned and clutched her shoulder, muttering a stream of curses under her breath. 

“Liv!” Harry called, jumping out of his chair to run over. 

“‘M fine,” she waved him off. “I’m not done.”

“Oh, give it a rest -”

“Are we still going,  _ Liv?”  _

Draco’s sneer was all she needed to hear to gain her footing and send three spells back to back, pushing as hard as she could. Who was he to try and best  _ an Auror? _ Olivia watched Malfoy’s confidence waiver and she knew she had found her in. She was never one to play with her food; if she was hungry that meal was  _ hers  _ and she would win it by any means necessary. 

Fingering her wand, eyes locked with Draco’s, she had one trick up her sleeve. 

Olivia had wanted more control over a few of the standard spells they taught all Aurors and thought one way would be to modify the spell altogether. It was risky, and if not done right incredibly dangerous. But she was teetering on that point between feeling bold and feeling reckless so she figured it could work. 

_ “Incendiomurus maxima!” _

As the wall of flames burst from her wand the power surged through her veins and Olivia felt...alive. It was a wonderful feeling watching magic you created explode to life in front of you, and she relished how often she got to experience it. The intensity and the thrill of the unknown in a battle made an intoxicating cocktail she found herself drawn back to time and time again and knew she wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world. 

Just as the wall of fire reached her opponent something knocked into her and Olivia went flying backwards, skidding along the ground. She groaned at the impact but let out a laugh as well at how competitive she was. Something about growing up as the oldest sibling, no doubt. 

Malfoy struggled to stand and in her mind Olivia suddenly heard Skacklebolt telling her this was supposed to be in the spirit of a better tomorrow, so she dragged herself up and jogged down to offer him a hand. 

“Not bad Malfoy, think I’ll be okay with you tagging along.”

“Oh, will you now,” he replied back sarcastically. 

Despite the attitude Olivia found herself grinning at how utterly ridiculous she was being. A glance at her opponent told her he was fine, nothing a good night's sleep and a drink wouldn’t cure. Lingering dust and sore muscles. She straightened her spine as his grey eyes roamed over her for injuries too, but upon finding nothing locked back to her brown ones. 

“How...how did you do that fire thing?”

Malfoy actually sounded impressed as he asked Olivia about the modified magic. Together they walked back to the bored looking Auror in the corner of the room. 

“Ah, I modified a few spells to make it up. It’s tricky but I wanted to be able to do...more.”

Olivia was by no means petite. She stood just over five and a half feet tall and had broad shoulders which gave her plenty of range while casting that she honestly preferred, but she wanted some kind of advantage sprinting into a fight. Usually that came in the form of a momentary hesitation when dangerous criminals took in a woman before them. They never expected her to throw solid walls of fire or whatever other spells she had modified directly at them. 

“Well, I can see where there is room for improvement.” Olivia raised her eyebrows at Malfoy’s words. “Your wrist work is rather sloppy and it needs to be more of a flick than a push. More precise. Should sustain it if you’re taken out instead of stopping it dead in its tracks like when I stunned you.”

“You didn’t stun me!”

“What would you call getting knocked down like that then?”

Malfoy met her high pitched tone with an equally mocking one, enjoying the way Olivia raised her eyebrows and flushed when she got riled up. Her brown eyes were full of fire as she tried to think of a response and was met with a smirk. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Olivia fell a few steps behind as she tried to think of something, anything witty to say in retort to the verbal ball game Draco played with her but remained silent. 

“Alright, what other trainings you got for me then?”

Harry stretched his arms out and cracked his neck before speaking. 

“We’re just getting started. Ready for round two?”

The horrified look on Malfoy’s face made the whole day worth it. 

  
  


Ginny invited Olivia over for dinner and told Harry to bring her straight from work. Despite being exhausted from the day's events she gladly accepted the chance to see her friend, ignoring her wounded pride and confidence. 

The youngest Weasley sibling had recently been recruited for the Holyhead Harpies as their newest Chaser. Like Harry, Ginny was incredibly talented on a broomstick and had proved that by being admitted after her first try out, a point Harry made sure everyone they talked to knew. He beamed whenever the topic was brought up. Olivia cherished her friendship with Harry which was steady and solid; they were always there for advice or a caring shoulder if the other needed it. Despite everything he had been through Harry was kind and true to his word. 

“You get enough lasagna, Liv?”

Ginny was a brilliant cook as well. She knew Olivia could eat a ton and still go for more. 

“Yes, wonderful as always. If I don’t want to roll myself home though I should stop.”

The red haired witch grinned at the comment. Ever since Harry introduced the two they were fast friends, swapping weekly owls if they weren’t in the others company to catch up and stay up to date on the latest stories and family drama. Ginny knew she had been truly accepted into Olivia’s family when she received a Christmas card from her mother one year. 

“What did you two get up to at work today?”

Harry’s eyes lit up. 

“Went over some reports, Shacklebolt had his weekly meeting and went over the new change in forms, I watched Olivia jinx Draco Malfoy up into the air, oh Hermione got another promotion which makes two in three yea -”

“What!” 

Now it was Ginny’s turn to light up, her mouth open incredulously. She looked from Harry to Olivia, then back to Harry to see if she had heard him right. 

The dark eyed witch played along. “You heard him, we changed our forms so they’re -”

“Draco. Malfoy,” Ginny said each word slowly. 

Harry flashed a wicked smile at his partner. One thing often overlooked in the many articles detailing his life was his sense of humor. 

“Shacklebolt wants us unified, to be a stronger community,” Olivia spoke slowly as she mulled over the words before continuing. “He’s paired Draco Malfoy with Harry and I, who knows the others he found for this, to make it harder to let Dark Magic groups rise again like last time.”

Harry nodded at his partner, glancing quickly at Ginny to see how she was taking things. 

“Look. Of course I don’t really need someone helping me learn more about the dark arts, but I think what Shacklebolt wants is a really great idea. We shouldn't turn our back on those who have changed anymore. It’s time to...look forward I guess. 

“And you’re okay working with him? The same Malfoy who cursed Tom Riddle’s diary and myself? Which opened the Chamber of Secrets? The same Malfoy who never backed away from a chance to bully you for six years?”

Clearly having a strong memory was a family trait. 

“Well, a lot has changed since then.”

“Like what,” Ginny spoke flatly. “Enlighten me.

Olivia reached quickly for the bottle of wine to fill up her glass with liquid courage before trying to convince Ginny of anything. Around her the tension grew as a pair of brown eyes tried to pinpoint why on Earth her boyfriend and her friend would betray her in this manner. Like her mother she was incredibly strong willed and stubborn. 

Licking his lips, Harry signed. 

“Ginny it’s time we move on,” he spoke quietly. “I don’t want to walk around with this hatred and I know he feels so, so guilty. Neither of us had a choice in what happened back then. But we do now.”

She nodded and took a bite to fill her time to think. Olivia put the wine to her lips again, silently wishing the couple wasn’t as comfortable around her as they were. 

“And you’re okay with this?”

Her friend took a moment to collect her thoughts. The conflicting words swirled through her mind and she struggled to gather enough of them to make sense. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Harry.” A swift kick met Olivia’s shins under the table and she stifled a laugh. “We don’t know everything out there as much as we’d like to, and this could be a big help. I may not have known you all back at school but I do know this; neither Harry or Draco had a choice in what they were put through and it would be nice to have some insight to Dark Magic. He did handle himself well today. I only managed to knock him down once.”

“Oh,” Ginny asked, over her initial shock and disapproval. “Please tell me it was the jinx where his feet get stuck in place and dragged around, I love that one.”

Olivia laughed at her friend’s response. “Better. I used the wall of fire.”

“Well, I guess it’s not up to me but you both seem alright with it. You have my support.” 

The rest of the night was spent in eager conversation about the Holyhead Harpies and what the training regiment looked like, which sounded brutal and utterly fun at the same time to Harry while Olivia paled at the discussion of riding up near the clouds. Nights like that made Olivia feel untouchable; nothing could come between her and the radiation of happiness nestled warmly in her chest. Laughter, drink, and good company was the simple recipe that Olivia used time and time again. Harry tried to show some maneuvers on a broomstick using magic to make an old chopstick fly and Ginny and Olivia ended up chasing it around with tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks after it caught fire and zoomed away. The whole evening dissolved shortly after that with heavy heads and tipsy vision.

“Liv! Say you’ll be at the first game, I’ll save a front row seat for you,” Ginny held Olivia in a hug tightly in the doorway. 

At the thought Olivia’s hands began to sweat. 

“I will go blindfolded and have Harry give me a play by play, you know I can’t stand heights.”

Harry snorted. 

“You aren’t afraid to take on a  _ Death Eater _ but the thought of being up too high does you in. Good to know you have at least one weakness,” Harry clapped his partner’s shoulder. 

“Only one I’ll admit,” she left with a wink. 

Olivia couldn't have them knowing all her secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read! I'm super excited to share this story with you :)

Olivia reread the letter that was waiting on her desk that morning and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. 

“Who’s that from?” Harry asked gently. Malfoy hadn’t come in that week so it was just the two of them greeting the morning in their office. 

“My sister,” Olivia grumbled. “She’s lost her wand again and wants to know if I have it. Why would I have it, Harry? I have my own perfectly good one.”

“Didn’t she, ah, just send you a letter like that?”

“Yes, just last month. And she was a Ravenclaw for heaven’s sake! Aren’t they smart?”

Harry knew better than to drag himself into a battle of the sorting hat. Olivia’s sister, while one of the earth’s most gentle creatures, had a habit of losing everything around her. Their mother called it her curse; while absolutely kind and brilliant she couldn't keep one thing in her hands for more than a minute before finding something else she wanted to hold instead, efficiently losing everything around her of any value. 

“If you don’t mind I’ll pop over there and come back once she’s found it. Maybe I should get her a replacement wand for her birthday.” 

After Harry urged her to go Olivia apparated from their office to her sister’s front yard. She lived out in the country in a three bedroom home tucked away in a grove of large, leafy trees. The grounds had been abandoned by their previous owner and thanks to some clever spells invisible to any muggles wandering by. A tall stone well and a storage hut sat near the edge of the clearing, both in desperate need of care, but Isabella only saw a beautiful home to love and not something in need of repair. Thank god the house was in good shape at least. Fresh white paint with royal blue trimmings, round windows on both floors, and a wrap around porch suited her. It was quiet and gentle, the perfect place to write her books in peace. 

“Ah! You got my owl!”

Isabella threw open the door. She wore a flowy dress covered in florals and nothing on her bare feet. Her brown hair mirrored Olivia’s but her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, something her older sister had always envied. Her frame was a bit more petite as well with narrower shoulders and hips.

“Hard not to when it’s that old raggedy thing. Why don’t you get a new one?”

She shrugged. “I’ve had him for ages, why would I want to change that?”

Olivia’s heart plunged as her sister turned around to lead them inside. Up in her hair was her wand, tied and twisted to hold it all in place. It seemed she had forgotten it was there. 

“Fresh cakes, would you like one?”

“Sure, Bells,” her sister smiled weakly. 

Isabella Locke was a funny little thing. There were only two years between her and her older sister so most of their time at school had been together and they cherished it; Sunday breakfasts in the great hall, swapping stories of horrid lessons and exams, and traveling home and bringing some of the magic back with them to their mother. Isabella had always been gentler than Olivia, but somehow that was amplified after the Battle of Hogwarts. Olivia graduated the year before the attack and wasn’t there to look out for her sister, a guilt that followed her around daily, so she faced two years of horrors alone that no child should have to live through. It changed her, and after she finished school all Isabella wanted to do was live alone with her books for company. Professor McGonagall took pity and asked Isabella to update some of the school’s older literature which she did with glee, happy to learn about old magic in peace. 

“It’s two sugars, right?” 

“Yes,” the witch smiled, “but I can’t stay long. I was at work when I got your letter.”

“Oh! How are things with Harry?”

“Good, Ginny got on the Holyhead Harpies as a new Chaser.”

“Of course she did! That Weasley was always a star at quidditch. I once watched her win a match in less than half an hour in the pouring rain and the other Seeker didn’t stand a chance. Come to think of it, I think that was against us.” Isabella paused to think. “Poor Ravenclaw was never very good about that in my year.”

“Maybe I can get us seats to a match sometime?”

Isabella froze as she poured a cup of tea, the thought of the crowds and excitement all too much. 

“I...I’m not sure about that but maybe,” she gave her sister a half smile that melted her heart and Olivia tucked away the thought for later. 

“Well how are things around here? Any new books?

“Not bad, McGonagall sent me some notes on a Herbology book although that was never my strong suit, and I’ve just wrapped up a first year Charms which I enjoyed. Learned a new thing or two I’d like to think. Now I’m tossing around the idea of a children’s story for fun but I can’t figure out where it would go...”

Isabella dropped her teacup into the saucer and walked over to the living room, rummaging around for something in the stacks of odds and ends. She flipped through pages of notes, reading a brief snippet before moving them to another pile. After a few moments she was gathering different books and organizing them by color and Olivia knew she had lost her. 

“Isabella?”

“Oh!” She started. “I-I forgot you were here. Is my tea cold?”

“It’s fine. Give it a warm up with your wand.”

The eldest sister pointed to the back of her head and watched Isabella’s face light up at the discovery. Isabella loved using magic whenever she could and often had more than one spell going at a time, one with her wand and one with her hand. Olivia had never mastered wandless magic, just non verbal. Another point to her younger sister.

“I should be going, I’ll come by soon for dinner okay?”

Isabella smiled and nodded, agreeing she would like to have her sister over again. With a lighter heart Olivia paused on the front porch for a moment to take a deep breath and left. 

The main entrance of the Ministry of Magic was buzzing when she arrived back to the black tiled hall. Wizards and witches and creatures all rushed around with loud voices and a look of panic in their eyes, ignoring any shoulders they might bump into in their haste to get to their destination. 

“Watch it!” Olivia said unhappily. After a look at the owner she spoke again. “What’s allthis about, McGee? Has something happened?”

“You haven’t heard?” The short man’s eye went wide. His bald head shone with sweat from running about. “Someone’s gone missing and there’s talk of it being the work of dark magic.”

Panic rose in her throat like bile and Olivia sprinted every step back to her office, ignoring the calls of the man behind her to stay calm. 

_ Mother. _

One of the guards at the security checkpoint hollered after Olivia as she pushed through the small crowd but she didn’t slow down to have her wand verified. It could wait. Her hands were too shaky and slick to hold a steady wand anyways. 

_ Isabella. _

The walls were closing around her as the panic from others rolled through the air and accelerated her heartbeat. What if it was someone she knew? How would she cope with the loss? 

_ Alexandra. _

Someone called out as she passed an open door but it didn’t matter. The only names Olivia cared about were repeating with each footfall of her boots, and she was somehow able to find comfort amidst the chaos. 

_ Harry.  _

It was a silly habit Olivia got into when she started in the Auror office. Mentally running through the people she wanted to keep safe allowed her to fight off the fear or nerves that came with the dangers of her job. Picturing the people she loved unharmed made it easier to remember why she had accepted the position in the first place; to protect those around her. As long as they were safe Olivia would be okay. She shook her head, there wasn’t time to worry; she had a job to do. 

Finally she made the turn into the Auror hallway and found Mrs. Batton’s desk empty. Her name was added to the list as Olivia burst into the office desperate to find Harry, grabbing his hands as she came to a stop. 

“Who was it?” his partner gasped, completely out of breath. 

“Olivia!” Harry cried sounding relieved. “I-I wasn’t sure, you left and I heard and thought-”

“I’m here.” She brushed the hair sticking to her forehead with sweat away. “Isabella’s fine, have you checked on Ginny?”

Just as Harry nodded the door opened again and Mrs. Batton let Malfoy in. Olivia’s heart rose at the sight of the assistant’s kind face and relief flooded her at the knowledge the woman was safe and alive just outside the door. Her heart slowed in it’s erratic pace for just a moment. 

“Minister’s asking for you both, we need to head over straight away to hear about this Douglas Glass fellow who’s gone missing.”

“Glass?” Harry spoke slowly. “From the Minister’s support staff?”

Malfoy nodded. His suit was slightly wrinkled from the crowds in the hall and he tried to brush it back into place with no luck. Harry slowly removed his glasses to clean them, lost in thought, while Malfoy magicked his clothes clean again. 

“Wasn’t he the one who…?”

“Yes, he mapped out most of the architectural changes.”

Harry and Olivia had an annoying habit of speaking their sentences together. It helped them think but drove everyone around them up a wall especially when they didn’t elaborate and simply stood there staring and thinking together. 

“Let’s go then. Don’t want to keep the Minister waiting.”

The pair followed Malfoy out the door and were instantly met with an eerie silence. The halls had cleared out save one lone guard patrolling, nodding to the trio as they passed, eyes sharp in the face of danger. Olivia silently thanked Malfoy for knowing the way as her thoughts twisted and turned as much as the corridors through the Ministry hallways. 

A selfish feeling of relief slowly flooded Olivia’s veins knowing the people she cared about were safe. Douglas Glass was a valued member of the Ministry of course, but the short-lived nail biting torture was enough to shock her back into a reality where no one she knew well was in harm’s way. Her eyes darted to Harry to find the same distracted look she wore painted on his face as he hid behind his rounded glasses. Draco stayed a few steps ahead and kept a steady pace, making no effort of conversation to fill the deafening silence. 

Finally they arrived at the black imposing door that led to the main offices of Minister Shacklebolt. Draco knocked once and let the trio in to find a full room of about a dozen people running one way or another. No one noticed the addition in the midst of the storm.

A shorter witch moved past them with a friend close at her elbow, whispering loudly for anyone to hear. “I wonder what happened, I never thought much of that Glass. Always mumbling on about something new. I bet he didn’t even bother to pull his nose out of a book to put up a fight…”

As they moved out of range Olivia’s temper threatened to speak for her but the Minister noticed them and approached quickly. 

“Ah, Potter. Locke. We need to act on this fast, I don’t want word to get out that one of our own is missing if we don’t have any of the details. I need the three of you to head over to his house and see if there’s anything there that we can go on.” The Minster swept his robe to leave but stopped as a thought occurred to him. “Before you go, head down to Weasley’s office. Glass’s nephew is there and was the last person he spoke to before...well.”

Shacklebolt sighed and looked around the room. Everyone was moving so fast, voices crashed together in panicked whispers and they all needed his attention at that very moment. Above them interdepartmental memos whizzed by with the latest updates from around the Ministry, spreading their messages as quickly as they could and providing a needed distraction. Nothing about the situation allowed for a moment of quiet, it was overwhelming in every sense. 

“This isn’t good.”

The Minister’s tone caught all three of their attention. It was low, and meant only for them, the timbre of it shaking their confidence. 

“Glass was a friend. The man was brilliant and had hands in lots of Ministry pots, and I’m worried about what that means. We might need to tighten security, change locationa…” Shacklebolt rubbed a hand down his face as the list continued on and on in his mind. “Anyways. Go to Weasley, then all of you head to Glass’s house. Keep me updated.”

With that he turned on his heel and was swept up to another conversation immediately. The position of Minister of Magic had changed over the years but one thing hadn’t; he was a symbol; a beacon of safety and stability whenever it was needed. Kingsley Shacklebolt held the mantle well and stood tall in the face of any danger. 

Malfoy grunted and Harry and Olivia followed him out. Ron’s office wasn’t too far away but no conversation took place as they hurried along, their footfalls echoing off the cold walls around them. 

Harry stood up completely straight as he walked with his shoulders pulled a little too high, a sign that his stress levels were rising. Olivia was all too familiar with this. Usually Ron was the person she would turn to for advice about Harry seeing as they knew each other so well. 

Their blonde guide on the other hand moved more casually as if having a small current of stress helped him operate at his peak. Malfoy dressed in dark tones and neutrals, something that struck Olivia as odd when her own apparel was a mix of bright colors. She took in just how tall he was, standing a good few inches above Harry even and a good head above herself as he scanned the hallway with his dark grey eyes. Whatever he searched for wasn’t in his line of sight and his eyes fluttered down to her brown ones unexpectedly. A jolt of panic ran up her spine and Olivia looked away quickly, ignoring the flush in her cheeks and the acceleration of her heartbeat. 

The door just up ahead held a gold plaque reading  _ The Auror Office of Ronald Weasley & Sydney Grogan _ and Harry pushed it open with no hesitation. Inside, Ron and his partner glared at a man Olivia didn’t recognize as he prattled on about some story involving running into a witch. Ron’s face lit up at the interruption and he nearly leaped out of his chair to greet the three new additions. 

“Oh, thank Merlin you’ve made it. I didn’t know how long that walk could take.”

The man causing Ron’s annoyance glanced up from his fingernails and shot a wicked grin at the group. He stood and held his arms out wide, clearly expecting some kind of royal welcome or at least recognition. Harry looked to his partner and shrugged, and she raised one eyebrow while taking in this stranger. This must be Glass’s nephew but she couldn't place him from his face. He was tall, closer to Harry’s height, and even Olivia had to admit how striking he was. Dark, blue eyes the color of the sea peeked out from thick lashes and shone with a glint of trouble about them. He had neatly kept dark locks and an easygoing manner apparent from the lose tie tucked into a button up and jumper, but no matter how long Olivia stared she couldn't place the olive toned man. From the way he stood he knew he was attractive and his confidence shone through. 

“As I live and breathe, Draco Malfoy working for the Ministry of Magic. If only our dear old dads could see us now. I’m sure we’d get a good thrashing or two.”

Draco snorted and took the man’s hand to greet him. “Haven’t seen you in ages.”

“All it took was my uncle disappearing? I should lose my family members more often.” The man looked around the room and his eyebrows shot up. “You went ahead and got yourself paired with Potter? The Boy Who Lived? Lucky git, I got stuck with Weasley. We’re had a grand old time though, haven’t we?”

Ron opened his mouth to speak as he shot the man a murderous glare but Draco beat him to it. “Potter and Locke. It’s been all fun and unicorns over here.”

“Don’t think I know you…” The man stared at Olivia. 

“Olivia Locke. Year above us in school.”

“Ah  _ chante _ , I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of becoming your acquaintance my dear,” The man eyed Olivia up and down and she suddenly felt self conscious under his gaze. Most days she was happy about how she looked, but this was something different. It was almost feral. “Now I see why you picked Potter, Draco, he came with some serious eye candy as well.”

“And who the hell are you?” Olivia huffed. 

She didn’t like to be reduced to her looks. It was hard enough as a woman on a normal day, she didn’t need to be ogled in front of Harry and the others. 

“My name is Theodore Nott. I have a feeling you and I will be great friends,” Nott said with a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!
> 
> It took me way too long to update this. I have another story I'm trying my hardest to finish up so that I can focus on this so fingers crossed in the new year I get more organized. I've started actually writing down my plans and I think this is gonna be a good one :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!

“Bloody hell, Theo, leave the poor girl alone will you?”

Ron’s eyes were wide with annoyance and a hint of anger as Theo followed Olivia like a lost puppy around Douglas Glass’s house in search of some kind of clue towards his disappearance. He pestered her with questions about being an Auror, working with Harry, what it was like to be in the Ministry, and even if she remembered him from their time at Hogwarts. 

Merlin. She was going to develop an eye twitch. 

“No, Theodore,” Olivia breathed out slowly to calm herself. “I don’t remember the time you brought that into class. Like I said before we were different years.”

“Ah, pretty  _ and _ smart. Well you are a lucky one. Lots of stories to hear for the first time then.”

Olivia could feel a headache forming behind her eyes as she dug through a stack of books on Glass’ nightstand. She pushed aside a copy of  _ The History of Quidditch  _ and wished more than anything for something to appear. There was no sign of a fight to be found and with five of them stomping around the little two story house was beginning to feel crowded. Glass was an organized man and digging through his personal effects allowed them a voyeuristic insight to how he lived his humble, orderly life. 

Harry and Draco took the bottom floor of the small home while Olivia, Ron, and Theo explored upstairs. Ron refused to go into the attic however, nervous there might be a boggart lurking around. 

“Well I don’t want to go,  _ Ronald _ . What’s so bad you won’t face it?” Olivia pondered out loud as the trio stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the third floor. 

Ron snorted, shooting her a dark look. “A giant spider? My dead brother? Actually, any one of my family showing up dea -”

“Alright, alright, good lord. I’ll go. Theo, stay here.”

“You sure Locke?” 

“If there is a boggart I’m certainly not letting you see what it changes into. And you can’t go, I’m the Auror here and I said so.”

“Well, so’s Ron and he’s not -”

“Shut it, Nott.”

Olivia prayed Douglas would be sitting upstairs with a cup of tea so this would all end and she could go home to drown herself in something strong that would loosen the memory of that afternoon from her mind. Like a bottle of gin. The boys were bickering like school children; letting some stupid fued stand in the way of them getting anything done and she had enough of it. 

“C’mon Nott, let’s see if Harry and Malfoy’ve found anything.”

The two left Olivia in her first moment of quiet all day and the relief on her ears was pure bliss. Their voices carried softly up the staircase but their words were unintelligible if anything had been found. She shook her head and pulled the steps down to explore the last room. 

“ _ Lumos _ .”

A soft glow lit the path in front of her. The room was stacked with books and boxes, everyday storage really, but nothing jumped out as strange. Olivia lifted more books and examined the titles but it was all normal. Letting out a frustrated sigh she leaned back against a nearby box. It just didn’t make sense. People didn’t just up and disappear anymore, that was a horrible fear of the past. It would have made more sense to show up and find him confunded or charmed to some degree but there was simply  _ nothing  _ to go on. 

Olivia’s eyes wandered along the floor as she thought until a footprint in the dust met her sight. She rushed to see if it led somewhere in the maze of cardboard and nearly stumbled upon a small wooden box sticking out in her path and smacked her knee in the process. Under the string of curses her wand illuminated a nook she hadn’t seen in her initial searching. 

With a shimmer of hope Olivia cast revelio but nothing appeared. 

A small table with a glass of water and an open journal made her suspicious, but after flipping through a few pages it was nothing more than a regular notebook of Glass’s thoughts and ideas. They were, as Shacklebolt said, brilliant, but not insightful enough to allow Olivia to peek behind the curtain and get a glimpse into what befell her coworker. She stuck it in her pocket anyways, hoping they could find something later. 

The boys hadn’t fared much better. 

Harry was digging around the broom closet when his partner came down the stairs and he knew from the look on her face she turned up about as much as he did.

“Anything?” He asked to be sure. She only shook her head dejectedly in return. “Ron’s empty too. Right, well, let’s head back and speak with Shacklebolt. Let him know.”

“Blimey get me out of here,” Ron spoke low as he darted from the kitchen. “You two stuck me with Malfoy and Nott? Are you joking? I’m not sure what’s worse; knowing that Malfoy is now on our side or having to listen to Nott empty out whatever pops into his brain.”

“Cool it Ron. We’re heading back then maybe out for a pint?” Olivia asked hopefully. 

The redhead beamed at the request. “Oi! You lot. We’re ready to head back, let’s go.”

In the midst of the bustling Ministry entrance the five landed with a small  _ pop _ as their feet steaded on the dark marble. Harry grabbed Olivia’s elbow for support before ushering the group on through the twisting hallways to the Auror offices and back to his own. The day had flown by and the familiar sight of her office was a welcomed reprieve. 

“I don’t really want to go tell the Minister we found nothing,” Harry mused as he fused with his hair, running his hand through the messy black locks. “It’s not like us to turn up empty handed. And Glass is his friend, this can’t be easy.”

“Nothing we could do if there wasn’t a thing to be found,” Olivia shrugged as she emptied her coat pockets. Glass’s journal fell absentmindedly into her top drawer for examination the next day when she had a clear mind. 

“It looked ordinary. Almost like it had been swept clean. Can’t do much with that,” Malfoy chimed in. 

“Fine. I’ll meet you two later, the usual table?” Harry asked Olivia before leaving. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Her stomach dropped at the thought of being left alone with the stoic blonde and she swallowed a deep sigh in place of a response. “We uh, like to get together on Friday’s at this tavern in Diagon Alley. Just to blow off steam after the week, chat, you know.” She stared at her hands twisting awkwardly for a moment before blurting out, “You’re welcome to come you know. If you’d like.”

Malfoy looked shocked that she asked. Well, as shocked as Olivia had seen him. His eyebrows raised just a hair from their usual position. 

“To a pub? With you?”

“Not just me,” she replied sternly, certainly not liking his tone as he thought it was just them. “Ron usually goes. Figure that means Theo now as well, and maybe my friend from the Magical Beasts department, a few others as they like. It’s actually quite fun.” What felt like an eternity passed as Mafoy considered the offer. “Do you have anything else to do?”

“No,” he responded almost glumly. 

“Then it’s settled. C’mon, grab your coat. I want a drink in my hand before I have to see Theo again.”

The small bell above the door dinged as the two walked in, the inkling of the approaching summer whispering by on the breeze. It was no longer dark by five in the evening and chilly as ice when it rained; instead the world stretched and yawned in pinks and yellows in the setting sun. The barman waved to Olivia and she moved to order after pointing Malfoy in what direction to go. 

Inside was homey. After Diagon Alley was destroyed in the Second Wizarding War people wanted to revitalize the life there and encourage everyone to gather and a pub was the perfect beginning to that dream. Modest chairs and tables were littered around in all arrays of dark wood. The barman, Allan, had brought in what he could and hand made the rest. He claimed he was working to cultivate a certain atmosphere and that’s why new things kept popping up but Olivia thought he secretly liked to refresh the scene every so often. As per most wizarding establishments the walls were covered in moving pictures, but behind the bar Allan had taped up photos from his family and his travels to create a welcoming mood. It always worked, with patrons asking about his latest additions and getting to know the owner. 

“Hey Alan,” Olivia huffed out as she plopped down on the stool to think. 

“Olivia Locke!” The server cried. “It’s been awhile.”

“Only a week,” she replied with a laugh. 

Alan was overly kind, yet tough if he ever needed it. In the past three years Olivia had only seen him yell once and it was at an overly drunk wizard who tried to hex a witch for rejecting him. There had been no funny business since then. He had a round face with dark skin and eyes, and his skin looked fantastic for being in his forties. The cracks in his hands were only defined from years of wiping down glasses and truly were the only blemish visible to the public but he claimed they gave him character. He was a favorite among the Ministry crowd who he regularly served. 

“Ah well, time passes differently behind the wood of the bar. What can I get you, Liv?”

She hesitated, glancing back at the blonde man waiting for her. “Erm, I’ll take a gin and tonic, and a...whiskey?”

Allan scoffed, pulling the first of the bottles down with his wand. “Who’re ordering for? I can usually tell what they want just by looking.”

The Auror scooted closer across the bar top and pointed behind one hand secretly towards Draco Malfoy, not wanting to give his name in case old notions were still in the air. “Newbie. Joined Harry and I a few weeks ago.”

For a moment Alan just stared, then whispered a few words and Olivia watched in fascination as specific amounts of liquid mixed in the air then poured gently down into a short glass. To her it looked just like whiskey, but had a sweeter scent to it. 

“Ah, don’t you just love magic?” Olivia asked as she slid off with the drinks in hand.

“Don’t know where I’d be without it!” Alan called the next customer up after giving her a smile. “I’ll watch for Harry and the rest and send something over.”

Malfoy had selected a table in the far back corner next to the windows that looked out onto the bustling wizard street outside. He looked anxious, one leg slightly bouncing and his fingers creating a pattern as they nervously danced on the wooden table top. Olivia knew the feeling well. 

“Here, Alan made something for you. He had to guess, I forgot to get your order,” she spoke up as she sat down, sliding the glass across the table to her companion. He didn’t exactly jump at her arrival but there was no indication of acknowledgement outside of taking the glass. 

“Smells like whiskey,” he answered plainly. 

Olivia shrugged and took a sip of her own drink. Hesitantly Malfoy sampled the liquid. As soon as it crossed his lips his eyebrows raised in appreciation, the flavor surprisingly good. 

“My regards to the chef.” He tipped the glass towards Olivia and took another small taste before setting it on the table. “Didn’t think I’d find a good drink in a place like this.”

“It’s not too bad if you don’t mind the Saturday crowds. Usually we end up the rowdiest lot here but even then we’re not that bad. Most of the time you can find a seat easy enough. I think there’s music some nights?” Malfoy nodded and she continued on, the tension slowly slipping out of her muscles as she felt herself relax. “How are you liking working for the Ministry so far? I haven’t had the chance to ask.”

Just as Draco went to answer a voice called over Olivia’s shoulder and interrupted. 

“Found them! Ron, over here.”

“Ginny!”

Olivia was very happily surprised to see her friend with her brother and Harry trailing behind, lingering as they greeted Alan from the doorway. Her mood lifted considerably and the remaining tendrils of tension seemed to float away from her shoulders and neck, a smile breaking through in its full tooth-bearing glory. 

Malfoy, however, tried to shrink in his chair as much as possible. 

“Harry sent an owl, hope you don’t mind me joining?” Ginny was asking Olivia casually but kept her eyes glued to Malfoy the entire time. The blonde must have found something absolutely fascinating at the bottom of his drink for his gaze never rose to meet hers. 

“Not at all. Here, not sure who all is coming tonight.” Olivia waved her wand and a few more chairs moved over. “Think we’ll need more than that?”

As it turned out, they did. 

Not only did Ron bring his partner Sydney, who usually never made it out, but Theo and Michael Waters as well. Michael was a tall, handsome Auror with devastating blue eyes and black hair who had haunted more than one of Olivia’s dreams over the years. On top of that Alexandra found them and decided to join too, making the group loud and large. 

Theo claimed the seat directly next to Olivia and actually proved to be less annoying the more gin and tonics she finished off and even went so far as to make her burst into giggles at a particularly foul description of a wizard he met during a year abroad. Something about how his mustache always dragged in his food gave Olivia a mental image she couldn't shake. 

“Oh lord, there she goes,” Alexandra laughed across the table. Theo gave her a questioning look. “Once she has a few in her, she won’t stop laughing. She’ll be crying in a moment from going so hard, just watch.” 

The room around them was filled with witches and wizards looking for a weekend drink and a chance to unwind so none of them took mind as the tall brunette stood and sputtered something out about needing air. She shuffled through the tables, wiping tears from her eyes, and pushed the wooden door open with a sigh of relief at the cool evening air. She had forgotten how warm it could get in that place. 

“Too much to drink then?”

The voice to her left made her jump. Draco stood a few feet away leaning against the alley wall with a cigarette in hand, taking in the sight of his companion. 

“No, not like that,” she sighed, trying to regain some composure. “Just wanted to cool down. Get some air.”

Malfoy nodded and took a drag of his cigarette. The smoke slowly curled from his mouth and Olivia watched in fascination, not being a smoker herself and unfamiliar with the actions that came with it. 

“See something you like?”

“Sorry.”

She had been staring, that was her fault. Her fingers tapped anxiously against her arm while she took a few calming breaths. It wasn’t like her to be nervous around strangers but Draco threw her off with his quietness and pensive looks. 

“I actually quite like it. I can see why you lot enjoy running around playing hero, lots of spells and bravery needed in this field aren’t there?”

For the second time in a short span Olivia felt stupid. “What?”

“Your question earlier. If I liked this...job or not.”

“Oh! Well...I’m glad.” She looked up at the sky and thought for a moment before something struck her. “But we don’t run around playing heroes.”

“Don’t you think that running into a fight and trying to save the day constitutes the underlying need to be a hero? Or is that something only non-Gryffindors can see?”

His words slipped under her skin and irked her nerves in all the right ways. She bit her tongue from saying anything vicious and took in his profile instead. The blonde locks had been pushed back over and over, either from stress or an old habit, and had broken free of their confining gel that usually held them down in place. His eyebrows were darker, slightly, than his hair and framed his grey eyes nicely. If Olivia had admired such things as a strong, thin nose or a slightly squared jaw or full lips she would have been able to stand the moment a bit more but instead she convinced herself that these intimate details would only allow her a look into someone she had no interest in getting to know. To see the beauty allowed him to be just a man in her mind instead of the tormented young boy she had heard about from passing whispers. 

Just past Draco in the same line of sight a shape fluttered in the dark, tucked up against the shadows of the alley four or five shops down then moved out of sight. A second later the soft sound of breaking glass reached her. Olivia stood up straight and kept her eye contact, waiting for the movement again. 

“Like I said if there’s something you like why don’t you just take a pictu -”

“Shut up. There’s...”

Her fingers found the wood in her pocket and slowly pulled her wand out to the light. Draco’s eyes fluttered down and went wide, realizing he was no longer the intended target of her large chocolate gaze. He started to turn but she grabbed his arm, keeping him in place. 

“I’m just going to have a look, head back inside.”

“No. You’ve had a few drinks, you can’t go alone -”

“Draco I am a fully trained Auror,” she hissed back. “I do not need a sitter.” Another clash of glass echoed and Olivia caved, the clock ticking the longer she stalled. “Fine, come if you must. But stay behind me.”

Together the two took off after Draco cast a spell to muffle their footsteps. Olivia’s boots and Draco’s loafers quietly moved towards the sound, her heart beating faster with each step they took. Nerves never got in her way; they only made her aware that something important was coming. 

Another crash. Olivia held up her hand as they reached the corner and peered around, no idea what to expect. 

Three wizards with their hoods drawn stood huddled together. Across the street another was crawling through the broken window of a small shop; they must have drawn the short straw as it was a small hole they were trying to squeeze through into the shop for whatever reason.

“What shop is that?” Olivia breathed as quiet as she could. 

“Erm, books? Broomsticks?” She threw a dark look back at her blonde companion. “Don’t give me that, I don’t come down here. I don’t know.”

They stood behind the corner peering down the alley, Draco’s height giving him an advantage as he could see a bit farther than Olivia as he peered from just behind her. She gripped the stone wall tightly, unsure how to proceed with four on two being odds stacked against her.

“Break that chain.”

“What?”

“That sign,” Draco pointed across the street. “Make a distraction. Then we can go.”

Olivia shrugged and muttered the spell under her breath, watching as the trio jumped at the sound. She took off running down the cobblestone, casting two back to back disarming spells. The red sparks flew by one of their ears, just missing them, and they whirled around to face their attackers just in time for Draco and Olivia to descend upon them. Draco stunned one of the group and they hit the ground with a  _ thump _ as the others sent two spells in return. The heat of one warmed Olivia’s shoulder and she jumped back. The other hit Draco in his midsection and he fell backwards in pain. Anger swelled in Olivia’s chest and she cast one spell, another, and one more but they were blocked at each turn. 

Even though the odds had narrowed the attackers held nothing back against Olivia. She focused, trying to protect Draco behind her until he recovered while defending herself as well. One of her jinxes finally landed, the recipient dropping his wand as if it was on fire, leaving it to one on one. 

“Give it up,” she huffed between breaths as her wand aimed steady. “More Aurors are on their way already. Tell us who you are.”

All she could hear over her pulse ricocheting around her ears was the labored breathing of the stranger in front of her. Their hood had stayed up, in fact they all had, not a single part of them had been exposed allowing her the chance to try and identify them. They all had the same black robes on with red gloves. 

“What are you doing here?” She tried again. Her chin jerked to the shop where another crash echoed. 

“Locke,” Draco wheezed behind her. 

She broke her eye contact for just an instant but it was enough. A sharp whistle pierced the air around them and she jumped. The two standing disappeared suddenly with a _ pop. _ Olivia sputtered at the empty air and stumbled to grab the third before they left as well. But someone had other plans. 

From the shop the last and smallest vandal shoved open the front door and ran the few steps to their fallen ally, ripping their cloak on the handle but leaving it behind. Olivia was pushed aside and just as she tried to reach out they were gone. 

The alley was empty once more as if nothing had happened at all. 

“How…” she muttered. “What was that sound?”

Draco groaned and pulled himself to his feet slowly.

“Shit, are you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t see that coming, I should have cast protego.” Olivia rushed to help carry him, throwing one arm over her shoulders, her body pressed up tightly against his. Draco tried to brush her off but she persisted. “Let’s get you checked out to be safe.”

“No, I’m fine just let me -”

“You just got hit by a powerful spell and flung down the alley!”

“I was not  _ flung -” _

“I watched you hit the pavement. At least let me see the back of your -”

“Locke, don’t let that hero complex get in the -”

“Malfoy, don’t push me on this! I insist you get looked at.”

“And I insist you leave me be!”

“Fine!” She threw his arm away from her and walked over to the shop, fuming that he wouldn't listen to reason. “Let your  _ stupid  _ pride get in the way of you health.”

“My health is just fine,” Malfoy sniped, but stopped short at a twinge of pain in his chest. 

Olivia was too irrationally angry to smirk  _ I told you so  _ and ran her hands through her hair to pull it back, aggressively snapping the hairband into place and taking a deep steadying breath. Instead of letting her emotions run wild she channeled that energy into examining the shop for anything out of place. Malfoy took two steps to follow her but she held out a hand, keeping him in place. His nostrils flared in return. 

“Stay,” was all she spoke before going inside. 

The intruders had not been kind. The shop was nearly turned upside down. What used to be a curio shop filled with strange odds and ends from all over the world was now a disaster; shattered glass cases covered the floor with their occupants dumped unceremoniously around them. The books that used to line the shelves with decades of knowledge now lay in tatters, shredded paper still fluttering slowly down through the air. Olivia cast a soft  _ lumos  _ but there was nothing to find in the mess, the thieves had been smart about covering their tracks. 

A crunch below her step stopped her. Olivia bent down and dusted off an old photograph that had been torn in half before picking it up to examine. Two men in long wizarding robes stood somewhere, it looked like a coastline, celebrating something with glasses of champagne raised high in the air. If she had to guess it looked like more people would be where the missing part was, but there was no sign of the other half anywhere and she stuck it in her pocket for later. 

“Find anything?” 

Olivia cursed under her breath. “No. It’s a mess in here.”

“How could they have destroyed it that fast?”

It was a good question. There wasn’t much time between when she and Malfoy found the source of the sound to the intruders leaving, certainly not of this caliber, which left a strange prickling sensation moving up and down Olivia’s spine. Magic had many elements she wasn’t fully versed in, of course, but this left a bad taste in her mouth. 

“Let’s go. There’s nothing here and we need to find the owner.” 

Just as she got to the door she remembered the ripped cloak and picked up the shreds of fabric. It was larger than she thought, nearly three feet wide and the pocket had come off with it. Something was inside and when she pulled it out it suddenly felt like the whole thing was planned. 

The other half of the photograph. This couldn't be a coincidence. 

Together the pieces fit perfectly and with a quick  _ reparo _ it was as good as new. The writing on the back nearly stopped Olivia’s heart and she flipped back and forth to make sure what she was reading was correct. 

“What is that? Why do you look ill? Locke?”

But Draco’s words fell on deaf ears. The only sound she could hear was a very loud ringing as her mind fought to keep up with what her eyes were seeing. She could see now that it was four men celebrating with toasts; two blondes with very light eyes, a dark skinned man with a buzz cut, and a dark haired man with deep brown eyes laughing heartily as time kept their merry smiles in place. 

“I...uh,” she faltered.

With shaky hands she flipped the photograph over one last time to read the caption and to triple check that what she was seeing was true. There, in dark blue ink, her worst fears solidified. 

_ Left to right: Frank Longbottom, Douglas Glass, Anthony Locke, & Thomas Short _

“Well at least let me see then,” Malfoy snatched the photo from her hands and furrowed his eyebrows at the unexciting discovery. Olivia reached as fast as she could but it was just beyond her fingertips. 

“Give that back!”

“Why? It’s just a bunch of men toasting, there’s nothing to see - oh look, Locke, do you know this one?”

Draco had read the back, unknowing what he asked of his partner. Olivia’s eyes went wide and she stuttered. 

“No. I mean, yes, I know who that is but I’ve never met him and until now I didn’t know what he looked like.”

She must have sounded off for Draco handed the photo back with a questioning look. “What do you mean? Do you know him or not?”

“I - yes. I do know him.” Olivia released a staggered breath. “That’s...well, I think that’s my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
